Akuta Rintaro
Summary Rintaro Akuta (芥 倫太郎 Akuta Rintarō) is a main character from Magical Girl Apocalypse. He was a police officer before the magical girl attack. His sanity had slipped by the time he meets Kii's group, who sought refuge in the mall where he was apparently working. Although he initially behaved like a complete cretin, attempting to harass the girls, he later proved useful when he killed Parasite M. He was also the first survivor that found out about the origin of the Alternative Magical Girls, and tried to kill Tsukune to prevent the reality where she would create the Alternative Magical Girls and send them back to the past. When Tsukune was killed by Kii and the reality of alternative magical girls attack disappeared, Akuta was one of the people who retained memories of the disaster and was protected by Anai Miu and ironically Parasite M, aka Hana-chan. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 9-B, Unknown with Lolo's wand | High 8-C Name: Akuta Rintaro Origin: Magical Girl of The End Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Human | Human equipped with magical wands | Human with the DNA of Alternative Magical's inside his body Powers and Abilities: Trained close-quarter combat | Telekinesis (With Lolo's wand), Spatial Manipulation and Durability Negation (wWth Circle Cut M's wand) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 3) Attack Potency: Street level (A police officer with trained combat skills) | At least Wall level, ignores durability with Circle Cut M's wand. Unknown with Lolo's wand | Large Building level (Easily took out numerous Mahou Shoujo zombies. Quickly overwhelmed transformed Hana-chan who can fight against a giant building-sized monster) Speed: Athlete Human | At least Athlete Human | At least Supersonic+, possibly Hypersonic (Fought Living Dead M and somewhat overwhelmed her in speed. Should be comparable to his allies who dodged lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Athlete level | Athlete level | Likely Wall level to Large Building level (Should be comparable to Hana-chan due to the magical particles in his body) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Magical wands, knife File:Wands.png Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Same | The Alternative Magical Girl particles cause a strain on his body the more he uses them. May potentially lead to his death Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' Can "attract" other things towards him using Lolo's wand, enabling him to stab his opponents with his knife. *'Spatial Manipulation:' Using Circle Cut M's wand, he can cut circles out of anything up to 1.8 m in diameter. *'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration and Immortality:' With the DNA of Hana-chan inside his body, Akuta essentially has the power of an Alternative Magical Girl. His strength and speed significantly increase, allowing him to defeat transformed Hana-chan and Living Dead M. He can also regenerate in a similar manner to Alternative Magicals. Key: Base | With Lolo's and Circle Cut M's wands | With Alternative Magical Girl particles in his body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Police Officers Category:Antiheroes Category:Psychopaths Category:Magical Girl Of The End Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Detectives Category:Murderers Category:Time Travelers Category:Space Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier